


Your Present + 续

by LiftingNeck



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiftingNeck/pseuds/LiftingNeck
Summary: 捆绑道具play+日常甜
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, yoonjae - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

《Your Present》  
时间背景：  
131217-18 金在中 WWW concert in Osaka  
131219凌晨 郑允浩泰国返韩（拍摄电影国际市场行程）  
131221晚 金在中日本返韩

01

“允呐，我今天在舞台上又脱衣服了哦——”在泰国片场下戏之后的郑允浩刚拿过手机，在中的这条消息就蹦了出来，紧随其后的是几条在中在大阪演唱会上的照片与影像。  
他赤裸而摇曳的身影像曼妙的烟，爱欲肉眼可见地从眼角乍泄，袅袅地落在舞台上，荡了一层盛放的春情。  
郑允浩的喉咙突然有些发紧，教训的话打了一半但说不出口。因为等不了打字这短短几秒的功夫，手指又不由得点开了这明艳的场面，一遍一遍和脑海里残留的历史图像重合。  
在中是什么时候开始变成这样的呢？好像说什么都不太合适，对方这一套足够有感官冲击力的组合拳打得他头昏脑涨，于是他只好避开其锋芒，轻轻地点了一句：“工作结束了，我一会的飞机回国。”  
对方的回复很快就乘着幕夜的云彩飘了过来，允浩收到了一张在中仰视着镜头的自拍。这人上身洁白如玉，赤黑的纹身就像带刺的樱桃树枝丫，虬结交错地爬满了肌肤，嫩粉的乳果若隐若现。在中狭长的眼中漾着水波，舌尖也微微探出，上翘。  
是很适合含着他的表情。

另一头，在待机室的金在中在发送完照片之后，恍然卸了力，捧着手机的双手无助地滑落。他赤身陷在黑色皮质沙发上，连重新穿好衣服的力气都没有了。  
他是什么时候开始变成这样的呢？一开始他只是想在重启活动的时候模仿日本的视觉摇滚风格，每一步都走得小心翼翼。在中不知道观众们会不会喜欢，也不知道允浩会不会讨厌他这般超乎常规的样子。  
允浩一开始只是对他这种挑战不予置评，反应不咸不淡的，所以他也拿不太准，到底是否应该将这种形象继续走下去。直到有一天，他刚下了公演就带着浓艳的妆面去见允浩，那天的爱似乎做得异常激烈。他因快感满溢而不自觉涌出的泪水抹花了眼线，恍惚间听到了允浩嘴里“真的好漂亮”的呢喃。  
所以他好像知道了，允浩是喜欢这样的。  
于是他更不加控制地将情感注入每一个舞台，就像他的歌中强烈呼唤着的爱一般，干脆在聚光灯下撕裂自己，放大每一分知觉，将万人的注视都当做斗兽场环形观众席上的欢呼与赞许。  
他看起来像是疯了一样，生吞下尊严与耻辱，吐出圣光环绕着的愉悦。坐着、躺着、哭着、笑着、嘶吼着，都是他一个人在象牙塔里的表演与挣扎，伴随着他悄然的眼色观察，以及无声地对爱的祈求。  
他尽可能确保下一次的绽放都超过这一次，这样就可以把名为美的利刃，每回都插在允浩更深一寸的心脏当中。  
可是在中仍觉得不够，对爱的欲望似乎永远都没有尽头。他只能将求而不得的一切原因，都倾倒在郑允浩身上。因此他总是一边勾引着，一边掺了怨念进去，又咬着牙和对方较劲，出脱得如同一只扬颈高傲的爱奴。  
不是郑允浩的奴隶，而是不得不臣服于爱的奴隶。  
这复杂的感情被含在心中，饱胀着要撑破胸腔。他别无他法，只能顺着直觉的召唤，像个荡妇一样，明明已经穿好了衣服，但还是扭曲着脱掉了它，呈现给对方尽可能下流而肮脏的画面。  
即使对方的上条回应是看起来冷漠而不为所动的。  
但还是想用尽全部力气，再向前走一步。

正当颓丧而自我抹杀的情绪淹没了在中的时候，允浩的消息传了过来。“穿好衣服。你什么时候回国？”  
仅仅是这一句话，已经足够给金在中再背上满满一瓶氧气了，他枯萎而耷拉的嫩叶都轻盈起来，满含丰沛的汁水。“我21号晚。那天要见面吗？”  
郑允浩的心里莫名有些抱歉，虽然在中发来的照片是看起来诱惑的，但对方眼里的忧郁，他又怎么能忽视呢？虽然没办法准确地捕捉到对方的情绪，但长久以来的默契让他感到了在中的不稳定。他不擅长这些，也无从下手去理顺。对于在中愈发癫狂的行为以及踩在他心头上的试探，他是能切身体会的，但好像也不忍心掐断他的肆意演出，或者说，他根本上是喜欢这样的在中的。  
虽然欣赏在中被置于痛苦中的怒放是残忍的，那又能怎么样呢？  
于是他总是扔一些不咸不淡的回应，又给一些甜头过去，以维持在中这现有的循环。  
“见面吧，22号一整天我都有空。”  
在中欣喜得很，这回倒是反应过来对面先前的指令了，打起精神来套好了衣服。刚要在心里盘算着，难得一整天的相处时间要怎么珍惜地度过时，允浩又发了消息过来。  
“但是…我下个月1号开始回归，整个1月都没有空。”允浩打字的手顿了顿，觉得对在中似乎过于严厉了，于是又补上一句话。“虽然你生日那天我有行程，但我争取晚上到你那。”  
就如同被满满填充的允浩的日程一样，金在中突然就因这时间的紧迫而变得焦虑起来。其实他从几个月之前就一直盘算着一件事，作为他向允浩索要的生日礼物。但这愿望似乎会让允浩更加讨厌他，或者说，允浩干脆就不会同意这出格的行为。  
但，就只有这一天了，他必须尝试着，使用冲动的本性去立即行动。  
于是他不由分说地向允浩拨了电话过去，在等待音的背景中，心跳疯狂地加速。  
“嗯？在中啊。”  
“允呐…今年的生日礼物，我可以提要求吗？”金在中吐出的每一个字都随着血液流了身体一整圈，因此这声音已经被削了半分力下去。  
一年只有一次的生日，允浩自然是予取予求的。“想要什么礼物？”  
“你…你先答应我，22号一整天都要听我的。”在中先隐瞒了理由，也隐瞒了事件，即使这样，允浩也会答应他吗？如此跳出他掌控范围的，未知的某一处叛乱。  
电话那边果不其然陷入了沉默，允浩似乎在盘算，这事情的危险程度。“不能告诉我，需要我做什么吗？”  
“嗯，不能。”在中说得斩钉截铁，这时的他倒是坚定了起来，虚浮的一层铁黏在心脏的外壳上，轻轻一敲就会碎裂。  
“知道了，我21号晚上去找你。”郑允浩叹了一口气，毕竟是他工作太忙，抽不出来时间给在中过一个完美的生日。  
说到底，还是他有所亏欠，但这好像又只是个冠冕堂皇的借口。  
说到底，还是他心怀期待，在金在中偶尔把他引诱进深渊这件事上。

02

那天晚上接机的人异常地多，金在中单薄的身子在寒冬的冷风中摇晃着，被推搡得几乎失去了重心，但这都不是很重要。  
他紧忙窜逃回了家，趁着允浩还没来的空档扎进洗手间里，将自己从上到下都拾掇了一遍。在中凑到镜子跟前，用防水的碳黑眼线笔细细填满睫根，又拿出晶亮的裸色唇蜜，在嘴上描出饱满而闪烁的琉璃滤镜。他脱光了内里，只留一条小巧而紧身的黑色三角裤，勒得臀瓣沿着勾线四下溢出，又用纯白的浴袍欲盖弥彰。  
走进卧室，在中紧张地四下踱步，又像是想起来什么一般，去柜子底下拖了两条崭新的床单出来，叠在现有的床铺上。细密的汗珠悄悄贴满他的额头，倒是给这清冷的躯体填进了几分生气。  
就在他想打电话询问允浩什么时候过来时，开门声也恰好响起，沿着他与允浩之间的心灵感召，钻进了在中的神经。就这样被对方牵扯着，他立即扑向了允浩凉气未散的怀抱。  
“等很久了吗？”允浩的大手覆上了在中的后脑，安慰性质地拍了拍，这人的发梢还是湿润的。“把事情收尾完，明天才能空出来时间，所以有点晚了。”  
“还好啦。”在中似是有些害羞，他避开允浩的眼，转而牵着这人的手，将对方带到卧室。  
“所以要干嘛？”允浩被在中胸前低敞的领口吸了一半的目光进去，他的喉间不由自主地动了动，微低着头看向对方。  
在中今天好像说不出来的漂亮。顶灯撒下绰约的光，反倒衬得这人的线条更加明晰了起来。在中不安分的金发摆了摆，上前替自己脱下厚重的外套，又贴合着嵌进自己怀里。  
允浩顺着拢上了对方，摩挲着在中细瘦而有棱角的骨骼，这场面看起来有些温情，却忽而被在中的一句话打破。  
“允呐，和我做一整天吧。”在中的声音在耳边听起来闷闷的，“这就是我想要的生日礼物。”

郑允浩在来之前推演过几个在中可能的要求，但这却是他没预料到的。他惊讶地与在中分开，歪着头看向对方，目光里尽是探寻。“平时做的不够吗？”在他的记忆中，有几次已经做得挺过分了。要么是在中激他发火，要么是在中强烈的引诱，总之，每次在中都是一副很享受的样子，倒是没觉得哪里不和谐。  
能把这个当作生日愿望的话...是以前的自己没办法让他满足？  
“也不是啦...”在中向后踉跄了一步，干脆一屁股坐在床上。“不是说男人25岁之后性欲会下降嘛...”他低下头，手指相互捏弄着交缠。“活着活着不应该体验一次吗？什么都不想，只和爱的人在床上做一整天。”身体也被消耗到极致，像两只野兽交配一般，屈从于本能的快感。  
郑允浩顿时有些语塞，紧紧锁起了眉。他人生的字典里从来就没有“什么都不想”，这是他最为不屑的浪费时间的行为。换句话说，他只能接受持续思考着的，作为高级人类的自我。连情绪的释放都只是掐准了有限的时间，哪有无限制沉沦的道理。欲望是可以被规约的，生物性的直感也是可以被掌控的，连自己都不能征服的话，怎么去与世界抗争。  
“允呐。”就在允浩陷入沉思的时候，在中仰着头，牵住了他的衣角。“你听我说。你之前和我做的时候，不会闪过一些想法，但克制着没有付诸实践吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”允浩抬了抬眉，抚上对方的半边脸，在中总是能挖掘出一些他自己都不曾在意的细节。这人似乎又瘦了一点，下巴锋利的骨线深深地陷进他手心的软肉。  
“所以啊，想做的都做吧，按照你最想要的，随心所欲地对待我。”在中的神情是平稳的，他抬头望向允浩，眼波里流潋着柔软。  
“怎么会这么说呢？不是你的生日愿望吗？”  
“看到你在我身上完全沉迷的样子...我好像才是最满足的。”在中握上允浩的手捏了捏，缓了一口气后又说道：“我不是一时兴起，允浩。我想了很久，好像只有用我的生日作借口才可以。”  
“我做了很多准备的...允呐...”好像还要加码一些说辞，在中的心底有些慌乱，于是他滑下了床，摸索着拉开床箱的储物抽屉，捧出一个大盒子来。在中抿了抿唇，纠结了一会但还是下决心打开，映入眼帘的是各种各样的情趣道具：跳蛋、假阳具、乳夹、束缚绳，还有许多郑允浩说不上来的花样。  
“你......都是你买的？”聚少离多的生活总是让两个人的性欲来的猛烈又畅快，以至于郑允浩鲜少用这些东西，他有在中的身子就已经饕足了。  
“允呐…我也会很努力诱惑你的…我都会放下的...如果你中途没了兴致可以用这些。”在中把手伸进盒子里挨个翻弄这些淫乱的器具，像是根本同他没关系似的，双手挑了只粗大的震动棒握着，转头看向允浩。  
...该死，金在中的神情怎么能如此纯真。郑允浩觉得自己道貌岸然的外衣马上就要被这人烧毁，想要折辱这圣洁，想要撕毁他晶莹的内里。  
天使做尽放荡之事，还会这般明亮吗？  
是在中惹他的，所以可以用正当的理由丧尽天良。郑允浩这么自我说服着，连看向对方的瞳孔里都染上危险的赤红。  
“如果这些不够的话...柜子里还有衣服...”在中仍是自顾自地进行着表演，急切的声音也颤抖着被哭腔填满，说罢就要去翻箱倒柜去拿更过分的情趣服。  
“你都在想什么啊...在中...”郑允浩松垮地叹出这句话，紧忙上前一步把在中搂进怀里。对方似乎已经到极限了，他必须接住这人没有下一句话的安排。他深情又迷恋地捧起在中的脸，火舌从下腹舔至喉间。  
“我没有在跟你开玩笑，金在中。会变得很可怕的。”允浩的声音低沉，如降服对方的咒语一般，吟咏着。  
金在中泫然欲泣的大眼睛先是眨了眨，随后用侧脸乖顺地蹭了蹭允浩温热的手掌。“那么，请不要停下来。”他的嘴角满意地微微上扬，像在温柔乡里安然流淌的碧波，涌出剔透的清甜。  
“请疯狂地，占有我吧。”

金在中的目的看起来终是达成了。如果说几年前的允浩时时刻刻都是暖洋洋的，用流动的爱意沐浴着他，现在的允浩好像决定把所有情感都收敛起来，藏到谁都找不到的地方去，冰冷得像一尊石雕像。他变得更狠厉、更沉默，拒绝丧失理性的任何时刻，不再因内心的涌流而冲动。  
只有金在中知道，他的爱人仍是热情满溢的。对方的心脏就像深海里被埋葬的火山，万尺之下流着暗黑色的熔岩。只有被激得开膛破肚时，才能迸射出名为爱的毒雾，钻进在中的每个细胞。而他甘愿经受这切肤之痛，被融化灼烧，从血肉到骨骼。  
因为这只对他一个人。  
这是最本真的允浩，是他想要的，完整地属于他的允浩。  
他迷恋这呛人的毒辣，所以总是忍不住献祭出理智与自尊，向恶魔换回一把刀子，扎着对方坚不可摧的铠甲，为了这一丝松动而更加癫狂地绽放。  
去开发郑允浩，是在中永远的使命，所以会无所不用其极地取悦。  
只有在允浩眼里被映射的时候，金在中才能找得到自己。  
所以这也算是自救般的本能行为。他的这躯体，本就是为爱而生的。

03

郑允浩并没有着急一开始就享用金在中。他先是将对方脱了个精光，用手指探进在中的小穴里揉了揉，发现已经是滑嫩而湿润的，想必这人已经事先做好了准备。于是他让在中立跪在床上，用紧缚绳一并捆起在中的手和脚。皮质的绳索绕过在中的颈间、两乳与股缝，精巧地露出了需要被折磨的部分，而分散地爬满各个关节。  
“你竟然会…”被无声摆弄着的在中突然有点发懵，他准备倒是准备了，但没想到允浩还真的懂这种需要技巧的绳艺，他本以为允浩顶多就捆个他的手脚意思一下算了。“郑允浩你什么时候学的？”  
看着在中不可思议的神情，郑允浩觉得这人心思真是单纯得可爱，还偏偏装出一副什么都懂的，天不怕地不怕的架势。于是含着笑凑到在中跟前，用鼻尖磨蹭了一下对方的，“闭嘴享受就够了。”  
在中被对方深不可测的邪念勾得欢喜，抿着嘴角忍不住想靠在允浩身上亲昵，却被狠狠掐了一下乳尖。“先说好了，今天可不惯着你。”这一下用了不小的力，惹得在中露出了“啊”的一声轻呼，却又在看到允浩左颊受到舌尖顶弄而出现的突起时，变得更期待了。他的后穴甚至生出了几分空虚和麻痒，想要吞进允浩胯下被布料包裹的鼓胀。

在中现在是手背到背后、两腿被迫打开撑着自身的姿势，他的韧带被拉到极限，酸痛又难耐。可全身上下已经变成了一个整体，只有肩膀可以稍微晃动一下，这动作却又牵扯住各处的绳索。不知道是不是他的错觉，每当他挣扎一分，这束缚就越紧窒。加上乳头和后面的穴口被偶尔擦过，又更燃起他的渴望。  
“哥哥…哥哥快过来…”见允浩在盒子里一直翻找着些什么，在中不禁出口呼唤，仅仅是一开始，他就已经想嘤咛着浪叫了。好像动哪里都会更想要的样子，于是他只好无助地摆着头，迷茫地盯着吊灯洇出的光晕，短促地轻轻喘着气，生怕又有什么动作带到绳子。  
“还远着呢。”郑允浩干脆脱了上衣和裤子，只留着内裤，向在中走来。闭着眼睛缓着神的在中感到后面一阵冰凉，是郑允浩干脆把润滑剂的管身直接插了进来，滑腻而透明的黏液一股脑地涌进了他的小穴，惹得他不禁发出了长长的一声呻吟。圆润的管身被全部挤空，感官集中在肉壁那里，他甚至能感受到管内最后喷出的一点空气，正好冲在他的敏感点上。“啊…好舒服…再来一点…允呐…”金在中吐出淫浪的话语，往常他是没这么放纵的，总是碍于羞耻心稍微端上那么一下，只有在做到最后的时候才会没有理智地什么把话都扔出来。但今天既然打算尽兴，在中也就不管那么多了。  
“这么浪啊…”郑允浩低叹了一声，舌尖伸出来舔了舔嘴角，今天的在中可真是太美味了，让他舍不得囫囵吞下去。他凑上去细细观察在中的后面，多余的润滑剂被收缩的穴口一股一股地吐出来，分着叉顺着在中白嫩的腿根流下，有的隐入绳结，引得在中轻轻扭动着摩擦。郑允浩拿起一旁最大号的震动棒，上面布满了突起的硬颗粒，旋转着慢慢推进去。  
“啊…疼…好大...呜…吃进去了…”软肉突然被强硬地撑开，连适应的时间都不给在中。被迫吞噬这巨物的艰难与激爽让在中不住高亢地叫喊，他绷直了身体，脚尖紧紧勾着，手也不由自主地无力攥紧，努力消化这凸点蹭着内壁的快感。  
郑允浩不由分说地把开关推至最高档震着，这假阳具的抽插倒是十分逼真，密集地撞着在中最敏感的地方。  
在中这回喊都喊不出来了，他疯狂地扭动着身体想要挣脱束缚，但却又不得不被强制地锁住。皮绳深深陷入他透明色的肌肤，狠狠勒出一道道狰狞的红痕。可在中已经没心思管这些了，一波又一波强烈的快感干脆冲断了他的神经，这折磨让他前面的性器立刻就站了起来。“啊…呜…前面…后面…”在中吐不出来一句完整的话，已经深深沉浸在愉悦之中。他将将撑着自己的大腿终是没了力气，一个重心不稳，向前栽倒在允浩怀里。  
“给我好好跪着。”郑允浩只是又将在中扶了回去，暗暗地施力向下按了按，让筋络挤压的疼痛点醒在中。金在中无意识地摇着头，大颗的眼泪涌了出来，顺着下颌线滴到床单上，印上一块块水痕。  
后穴的层层刺激还在继续，郑允浩抬眼对上了他有些失焦的瞳孔，又转而埋在他身上细密地啃咬着，充分地享用着在中的软肉肌理。允浩在他身上的每一口啄吻都下了重力嚼弄，带来阵阵刺痛感。  
“啊——好喜欢…呜…”在双重快感的夹击之下，只能被动承受着的在中渐渐食髓知味地主动收缩着软肉，感受着次次深刻的顶撞。他眯起狭长的眼，被口水浸润的双唇微张着，有节奏地溢出甜软的呻吟。  
如果允浩能再含住他的乳头吸吮就更好了…可是他偏偏就在那附近打转，总是不给个痛快。“允呐…前面…”在中不禁挺着饱胀的胸前软肉凑向允浩，黏黏地唤着对方。身前的舒张反作用到吞吐着巨物的后面，导致臀瓣又被紧压了一分，磨得在中难耐地吭出从鼻腔流出的气音。  
“想要吗？”郑允浩打量着欣赏在中饱受煎熬却又沉溺其中的样子，手指放到对方红嫩的乳尖上轻轻按压。  
“呜…快吸一下…”这蜻蜓点水般的触碰根本就不够，习惯被挑弄的胸前敏感开始急切地发胀，在中恨不得伸出手来狠狠揉捏与摩擦它们，却只能生出幻觉。  
“那…”郑允浩挑了挑眉，坏心思又冒了出来。他的手摸索到在中的嫩穴，把那还在运作的大家伙一下子扯了出来，带出了淅淅沥沥的一串透明水渍，分不清是化了的润滑剂还是肠液。  
习惯被撑着填充的内里因假阳具的撤离而不住张合着，插入前收拢的狭窄缝隙已经没了影踪，转而由幽幽的一指粗细的小洞替代。“啊…不要拿出去…”在中刚适应了这侵略的舒爽又被忽而剥离，后面的内壁无论怎么挤弄也都再也找不到能够服侍的硬物，这空洞感比插入时的酸痛更为难忍，于是只能软声求着允浩。“再插进来…呜…哥哥…”  
“不是我的，也挺舒服的嘛。”郑允浩一边调侃着，一边又挑捡了个细小的跳蛋推进了在中的后面，这小玩意无论是直径还是长短都远比不上之前的那根，眼看刚被塞进去就要滑下来。“夹紧了，不许掉了。”  
“允浩最好了…允浩的最舒服了…”在中快被这隔靴搔痒式的抚慰逼得发疯，由于之前的按摩棒实在是太粗长，肉穴里又早就是一片泥泞，这会儿他必须用力收紧后面，才能把这没什么感觉的东西留在体内，可这动作却让他深处的肠壁相互触碰，变得更为空虚。垂直跪着的姿势让这跳蛋还受了重力的牵扯，他恨不得用手堵上这不知足的小洞，但又偏偏被紧紧捆着。在中只好捡着让对方满意的话，尽可能地讨好。  
似乎是被稍微哄到了一点，郑允浩奖励般地开始挑弄在中胸前的硬粒，又用舌面狠狠地挤压，让这樱红深深陷入乳周，变得更加烂熟。“啊…”在中被这久违的刺激冲击得刹那间恍了神，淫叫很快就流了出来，差点忘记了绷紧后面。跳蛋从松懈了的肛周间跑出了一小半，吓得在中赶紧用力吸了回去。  
胸前的两点逐渐被啃噬得没了知觉，连麻痒都消失得无影无踪，允浩的强力折磨已经变成了单纯地对皮肉的夹弄，总是在同一个地方出现的撩拨又让在中受不住地扭动身子，开始寻求新的快感。

04

在中眼神迷蒙，头放弃般地栽着，粉红的舌尖无意识地伸了出来，以轻微的弧度舔弄面前淫糜的空气。这景象终是紧紧勾住了对面的人，允浩几乎是钳着在中的下颌，将舌头闯进去肆意侵略。  
“嗯...”在中从鼻间溢出甜腻的哼叫，口腔内的粘膜终是被抚慰了，这满足感让他不禁将舌探进允浩的齿列，与对方相互吸吮和舔吻着。在中拼命从允浩那里搜刮来唾液，渡到自己口中，让对方身体的一部分随着体内循环溶于自己骨血。  
一吻完毕后，在中的唇被咬得微微肿胀，透出熟软的艳红色。郑允浩后知后觉地砸了砸嘴，好像尝出了点什么似有似无的香气。“你涂东西了？”允浩有点不太确定地再度啄吻了下在中，细密地品味着。  
“什么啊...现在才发现。”在中特意准备了草莓味道的唇蜜，让嘴巴看起来丰盈又透亮，没想到允浩却是直接吃出来的。  
“很甜...”允浩顿时心生喜爱，别过头亲了亲在中，看着对方的眼里要流出蜜糖。他抿着嘴角凑到在中的侧脸旁左右蹭了蹭，转而俯下身子，去含在中被冷落的分身。  
“啊...”硬了半天的柱身突然被温热的口腔侍弄，允浩用上了技巧，在中感到对方软滑的舌头一圈一圈环绕着他的性器，又灵巧地钻进最顶端的孔缝刮搔，他的下面几乎是不受控制地狠狠跳动了两下。“唔...好舒服...允呐...”  
允浩先是抬眼端详了会儿在中，见他一副快忍耐不住的样子，于是微微起身，改用舌尖去描那在中曼妙的侧腰弧线。他的右手拇指按在对方的龟头上，施了力上下摩擦与碾弄，又将柱身从上到下一撸到底，转着手腕，让这海绵体随着他的动作而摆动。  
“允浩...允浩！！！要到了...啊...啊...”细腰侧面也是在中敏感的地方，允浩的动作让下身的舒爽来得急切而猛烈，他被这多处同时的刺激扰得失了智，精神涣散着逃窜，只记得拼命喊着眼前人的名字。他的全身不受控制地发抖，如果不是绳子的力将他撑着，怕是早就软在床上，化成一滩臣服于欲望的泥水。  
一声细响，是在中肉穴中的跳蛋掉出来，砸在雪白床单上的声音。释放中的在中哪里还记得调控肛周的神经夹紧这东西，他整个人随着一股一股的射精而微微抽动着身体，嘴里含糊不清地浪叫着，全身的感官都变得模糊，游荡在释放的极乐当中。

郑允浩伸手拍了拍在中的脸颊，捡起来他身后的小玩具，拿到对方的眼前晃了晃。“还是掉出来了。”其实郑允浩放进去的时候就知道在中肯定挨不住，只不过是找个由子引诱他罢了。

“嗯…”在中还没从快感中缓过神来，见了东西就要凑上去舔，乖巧得像只认了主的家猫。允浩见状，紧忙合上了大掌，把跳蛋裹在手里。在中像是没反应过来一样，伸长了脖子，用舌尖搔弄着允浩的指缝。“唔…要允浩的…快插进来…”后面这会儿是什么都吃不到了，射精的余韵悠悠地传导到小穴内部，让在中一刻都不能再忍耐。

玩弄了在中好一会，允浩的胯下也被这人的反应挑逗得不行，他脱下内裤，大家伙立刻就伸了出来。紫红色的柱身上蜿蜒盘着几条突起的青筋，带着热度，时不时还跳动一下。  
郑允浩将在中转了个身，利落地解开一部分绳索，只留下对方的双手双脚被分别捆着。他又按压着在中的后腰，强迫对方跪趴在床上。由于四肢是被并拢在一块的，在中不得不高高撅起臀部，只用肘部和脚尖的力量撑着自己。  
“因为掉出来了，所以不能都解开。”允浩干脆站起身子半蹲着，随手甩了一巴掌在面前白腻绵软的臀瓣上，又用力掐捏了几次，看这丰腴的嫩肉渐渐透出羞怯的淡粉色。  
“呜…哥哥快操进来…”被部分捆绑着的姿势反而让在中更加沉迷于被征服的欲念，他转着窄腰，让肉臀在允浩眼前摇摆着。  
“啊…啊…”没有预告地，郑允浩直冲冲地将巨物一插到底，他几乎是半坐在了在中的身上，腰部施了狠狠的力往下压，肉棒探到没去过的肠壁深处。  
“呜…好深…”在中直接被这粗暴的对待呛出了泪花。已经被充分开发过的小穴倒没觉得有撕裂般的疼痛，但几乎从未被侵犯过的最里面突然被强制性地捅开，这酸胀感冲得他几乎窒息，连喘气都觉得奢侈。  
郑允浩抽插的动作逐渐变得更为凶狠，性器前端的凸起快速掠过在中的敏感点，却又不加停顿地横冲直撞到更深的地方。在中被允浩大力顶弄得几乎要软了身子，但一把被对方横腰捞起，允浩带有坚实肌肉的臂膀箍紧了他，令他不能下陷去够那值得依靠的床面。全身上下只有那里被火热地摩擦着，逼得在中嘶哑地挤出一声声放荡的哭嚎。  
这实在是太超过了，好像连G点被挤弄的快感都只有短短一瞬，转而立马就会被强力侵犯的不适感淹没。允浩从来没用这种近乎垂直的姿势干过他，好像也没用力进到过这么深的地方，在中甚至有一种脏器也要被撞成一团的错觉。

手和脚还在被紧紧捆着，长时间的束缚勒得他的关节隐隐作痛，指尖已经由于血液不畅而泛着苍白。在中觉得自己完全变成了一只被砍断手脚，用来承欢的性爱布偶。他只配用来让允浩肆意发泄与玩弄，单方面接受一切过分的对待。  
虽然身子狠狠难过着，但心却是满满当当的。允浩变得越野蛮、越超乎想象地暴烈，在中就越生出欣慰感来。  
就像是只有他一人才可以用如此柔软的胸怀，去安抚这头横冲直撞的困兽一般。

这么想着，在中的意识渐渐飘远，下身的不适也竟不觉得难忍。在中就只当它是一种特殊的感觉，是只有允浩能给他的，只有因他允浩才会给的，一种稍微过激的反应。  
所以也就无所谓力道强弱，舒爽与否，无数次的撞击似乎都被压成了短短一瞬，作为名为爱的交合。  
至少在这个时候，允浩的神经是被他牵扯的。他手里掌控着对方欲望的另一端，可以时不时甩动这线绳，作为驯化这人的工具。  
所以即使被搞坏，在中也绝不后悔。换句话说，如果能被彻底玩弄，那么就太感谢了。

不知道允浩操了他多长时间，因为先前被过分折磨而疲累的在中逐渐陷入了半昏迷的困倦之中。恍惚之间允浩好像射了出来，满满地喂饱了他。手腕与脚腕上的绳索到后来似乎也被松开，额头上落下温热的触碰。  
他感到被埋进了对方的怀抱，这有力的躯体让他充分地感到安心。于是在中干脆闭上眼，彻底倒进了暗黑的深渊。

反正明天还有一整天呢，着什么急。  
郑允浩是爱他的。


	2. 续

····续

金在中是被郑允浩在他颈间的舔吻唤醒的，他在若隐若现的梦境里，只觉得自己被允浩拆成几份吞入腹中，在对方的胃袋里吹出满足的小呼噜。皮肉被身旁的这只大狗捉弄得有点麻痒，无意识间在中翻了个身，想要欲拒还迎地撞进这人怀里，却被全身的酸痛教训了一番。“唔——”他发出一声用娇萌的鼻音顶出来的嘤咛，后面好疼，身上的每一块肉也好疼。  
见金在中有转醒的迹象，郑允浩在他身上的动作便更为肆意起来，他将手指伸到在中昨夜被过度开发的小穴处，轻轻按着周围已经显出烂熟红色的软肉，又用指尖悄悄地搔刮着，这里还含着他昨夜射进去的东西，因此触感有些粘湿。

半梦半醒的瞌睡虫这才愿意半抬起来眼皮，用迷蒙的视线对上允浩的眼，倒是让郑允浩生出了点难得的罪恶感。于是他环住在中的腰，将对方往自己的方向拢了拢，又施力翻了个身，让这人直接趴在自己身上，逗弄对方那处的手指倒是没停。  
“几点了...啊...”金在中这回是彻底精神了，因为允浩探进他后穴的手指按上了他的敏感点，快感顿时顺着脊柱的神经爬到了头顶，又猛地泼洒下来，把他浇了个彻彻底底。昨晚被允浩折腾得太厉害了，又被强硬地捆了那么久，这强制触发的兴奋将他推到难耐的边缘，像溺水后被淹没的前一秒，马上就要沉于海底。于是他抬起仍然酸涩的手臂，努力环上允浩的颈，又将头埋靠在这人的右肩，用听起来软塌塌的声音向对方恳求：“我不舒服...”  
可郑允浩像是对这控诉充耳不闻一般，他转而将在中软趴趴的身子压到身下，又起身跪在对方的双膝处，抬起这人的一只细嫩白净的腿，架到自己肩上，又冲着那微微张开缝隙的小口，直接将自己胯下半硬的家伙塞了进去。终究是顾及着对方的承受力，允浩只是轻轻浅浅抽动着，强忍下心中想要更用力顶到深处的欲火。  
“呜...郑允浩我都...哈...说了我...难受了...啊...”金在中只觉得自己在幽暗的死海上无助漂浮，他咬住自己的下唇，本来就脆弱的精神线已经不知道被撞飞到哪里去了。在中眼角蓄满了生理性的泪水，让他看向允浩的视线更为模糊，这将其心中的委屈又被推高了一分，于是他努力挪动了一下挂在允浩肩膀处的那只腿，转动脚腕的关节，想要挣扎着将这人踢开。  
看到在中的动作，郑允浩挑了挑眉，轻笑了一声，以为是在向他调情，于是他双手分别掐上在中的膝窝用力抬起，将其摆成更方便进入的姿势，又欺上身向在中压去，腰间更是施了不小的力，他的囊袋就这么直接打在在中的肛周，夹杂着他昨天射进去的精液，发出淫糜的啪啪响声。  
这回金在中连半分挣脱的劲儿都拿不出了，加上昨天一整天都没怎么吃饭，现在的他只有被对方操弄得不住流泪的份。他带着青紫色捆痕的脚腕悬空，随着允浩一下一下的撞击而无助地晃动着，扰花了在中的视线。“不要了...不要了...呜...允浩...哥哥...老公...”他软声软语地向对方可怜地求饶，一只手摸索着去悄悄捏上对方的小臂，想让这人别再这么强力地挟制着他。  
“不舒服吗？”郑允浩抽插的动作一丁点儿都没被对方恳切的服软而打断，他低下头，被在中那肿胀的两点樱红所吸去了目光，于是他又凑近这白皙身躯的胸前软肉，用齿尖轻轻自上而下嚼弄着。  
“呜...都要...啊...磨破了...”昨晚这里已经被粗糙的绳结不知摩擦了多少下，允浩现在的动作更是让痛楚盖过了快感，只留下向他袭来的无尽折磨。金在中抬起那也印上红痕的手腕，无措地覆在胸前的那颗脑袋上，毫无章法地去拉扯对方的头发，想要制止对方的施虐动作。  
“嘶——”被拽得有点痛，郑允浩抬起头，望见了在中那溢满了水汽的眼眸，这人原本灵动的圆瞳被主人抑得只剩下了半分，连眼角都充斥着对他的不满。他在心底叹了口气，有些无奈地说：“不是你要我做的吗，昨天吵着要和我做一整天的人跑到哪里去了？”  
“我...我...”金在中怔楞了一会，似乎是刚想起来自己不计后果留下的豪言壮语，随即又软了身子，开始耍起赖来。“可是我没想到这么痛嘛...不做了…”他故意扁了扁嘴角，又挤出两滴泪落下，对着允浩扬了扬头，看样子是想要对方将其温柔地拭去。  
“不做吗？”不料，他的这番话竟然撩动了对方的虎须，郑允浩又将自己的身子向在中压低了一分，几乎到只留在中的双腿隔在他们中间的程度，他先是狠狠地咬了下在中的下唇，又将双臂分别撑在身下人的颈侧，密集地在对方的股间抽送着，口中的教训随着他施力的节奏，在猛烈喘息的间隙投掷出来：“没想到...？以后...还敢随便...说出这种话吗？”说着，他的侵略变得更加凶狠，恨不得连底下饱坠着的精囊都一并顶进去，他分出一只手来掐捏住在中的下颌，逼迫其与自己对视。“随随便便...就把自己的身体...献出来，嗯？”含着热气的汗珠在他的额间划了一道圆滑的痕，随着摇晃，陨砸至在中的唇边。  
“啊...”金在中知道现在自己的表情一定淫媚得很，他不得不将自己沉溺于性事的所有神情都展露给对方，这让他羞耻得恨不得钻进洞里。对方的暴烈侵袭压得他几近窒息，于是他只能不住地摇着头，连应答都吭不出声，把蔓延的泪滴全都四下甩出眼眶。  
唔...为什么身子这么难过...但又快要射了...在中的躯体不住地颤动，情动至顶点的呻吟一声接一声地荡了出来。  
见在中已经完完全全沉溺在情网之中，郑允浩滚动了下喉结，咬了咬自己的后牙根，硬生生将所有的动作都扼了下来。他盯着在中的眼，目光炽热得快将对方烧化，燃起一串浓烟。他全然不顾身下人催促般吸箍着后穴的动作，钳着对方下巴的手又加了几分力，让在中吃痛地被迫将注意力集中在他身上。“还敢不珍惜自己吗？嗯？”允浩忍得也是费力，嚣张的欲望透过低哑的声波肆意蔓延。

“呜...”在中显然也是被逼到了悬崖边缘，渴望无法被舒张，不间断的各种折磨快令他窒息，于是他扯出破碎的哭喊，拼命狡辩着，恨不得把胸膛剖开，把心底的赤诚明晃晃地拿给对方：“呜...我不是爱你吗...不是因为太爱你了吗...”  
“爱不是伤害自己的理由...在中。”郑允浩拿在中没什么办法，对方这般哭闹，倒是显得自己有些残忍了。于是他改为抚了抚在中的发顶，又接着操弄了数十下，然后抽出性器与在中的靠在一起撸弄，让两个人一同射了出来。  
在中体内还有昨天他留进去的残余，床单也是一片狼藉。郑允浩靠在金在中身边平复了会儿喘息，便凑上去啄吻这人的侧脸。在中将大半个头都埋在柔软的棉枕里，还在不住地微微啜泣着，感到允浩还在亲他，以为是又要做一次，于是又怕又可怜地软声道：“不要了嘛...我真的好疼…哪里都好疼…”  
“嗯。”郑允浩起身走向浴室，回头对着金在中说：“我去放点热水，一会你泡个澡，我帮你清理一下，然后我再收拾一下房间。”  
“你回来。”在中费力地撑起千斤重的身子，说着就要往允浩在的方向爬去，被对方紧忙一把接进怀里。“现在就抱我去嘛...”金在中的眼眶红红的，吸了吸鼻子，哼哼唧唧地赖在允浩的身上不愿意下来。  
“会感冒的，放完水再抱你去好不好？”允浩也放轻了语调，将在中搂得更紧了些，在收获了肩膀上的两个新生咬痕之后，总算是哄好了这小祖宗。

郑允浩洗完澡出来，却没在卧室瞧见在中，他紧锁着眉头四下寻觅，却发现这人蜷曲在沙发上，呆呆地盯着窗外的方向，不知道在想些什么。于是他走过去，蹲在对方身边，用自己的平行视线追逐着在中的，截断这人漫无目的的出神。  
“怎么了？”郑允浩伸出手捏了捏在中柔软的脸颊，这里已经没什么肉了，从颧骨处顺出一条微凹的线，却显得这人的五官更加明艳起来。“想不想吃点什么？我叫经纪人送过来。”  
“饿...”金在中向前串了串自己的身子，又伸出一只胳膊去攀上对方，将下巴抵在允浩的肩头。“可是不想吃东西...”在中看了看不远处已经被拉上的厚重窗帘，眨了眨眼，把话题岔开了。“允呐...快到圣诞节了，可是圣诞树还没装。”说着，他指了指客厅的一角，去年的圣诞树还留在那里，只不过看起来没什么光泽，上面仅有的装饰也暗秃秃的，一看就是蒙了长年累月的灰。  
“还是得吃点什么。”说着，郑允浩捞起一旁的手机发了两条消息，又将其扔到一边，起身询问在中：“东西放在哪了？我帮你装。”  
金在中说了个置物间的位置，又看着允浩拖了两个不小的快递箱子来到他面前。他维持着斜靠在沙发上的姿势，指挥着允浩先拿干净的抹布除去圣诞树上面的浮尘，再看着对方挨个把原来的装饰都摘下来，换上今年新买的铃铛、圆球、彩带与灯珠，时不时吐槽两句这位郑毕加索的审美，让他把挂错了的东西调整一下位置。  
冬至第二天，黑夜总是急着很早就把太阳吞噬掉，留下一片不明不白的昏沉。月亮不得不提前上了班，尽职尽责地透过琉璃窗前的软布缝隙，将微弱的光撒在他们身上。可这光很快就被霎时点亮的灯串抢了风头，它们忽闪忽闪的，温顺地环绕着杉绿色的圣诞树，如梦似幻，像是一个个在空中悬浮的七彩肥皂泡，托起一个个指向幸福的遐想。  
金在中的心境突然就被这耀眼的星芒烘得变暖了些，在看着允浩踮脚在圣诞树最顶端挂上那颗撒着金粉的五角星之后，忍不住向对方说道：“允呐，提前祝你圣诞快乐呀。”  
“呼...”在忙活了一个多小时之后，终于完成大型工程的郑允浩叉着腰向后退了一步，满意地欣赏了一下自己的劳动成果。他转身捡起来四下散落的塑胶袋包装，又把纸箱子们一一拆解，拿到玄关处去做垃圾分类。“圣诞那天应该还能见到的，我尽量抽时间过来陪你，不过可能很晚了。”他倒是对圣诞树这种耗时耗力又没半点实用性的物品没什么特别大的需求，但在中像是很在意的样子，于是也就每年过节的时候都陪着他弄一弄。说着，郑允浩走到厨房的水槽旁边，拨开水龙头，就着清水搓了搓沾了灰的手掌。  
“喂——我不是跟你说了吗，别总在我家厨房洗手，拐个弯去洗手间洗嘛。”远处传来爱人的抱怨，不过这语气更像是埋怨着跟他撒娇，于是郑允浩也就没太放在心上，接着对方的话茬说：“这不是离厨房近嘛，在哪洗手不一样。”话音刚落，他关掉水龙头，又把自己的湿手甩了甩，最后随意地在自己的衣服裤子上抹了两把。  
“你又甩得哪里都是！”金在中的声音拔高了些，嘴撅得快要能挂上两个拖油瓶，他这时候倒是撑着身子坐起来了，哪里还有刚才懒趴趴栽在沙发上、只会向他发号施令的样子。  
“诶呀知道了知道了。”郑允浩冲对方尴尬地笑了笑，嘴上还同之前的每次搪塞一样应付着，一看就是完全没听进去这要求。金在中见了允浩这幅态势，刚要提起气来接着补一句唠叨，却被对方的手机铃声截断了。  
如获至宝的郑允浩赶紧接起来电话，向在中扔了一句“是经纪人，我马上回来”，就匆匆地披上外套出了门。  
“什么嘛…”缓了有好一会的金在中觉得自己的身子稍微爽利了些，也没什么理由继续赖在沙发上躺尸了，于是他起身向厨房走去，抽了纸巾把允浩溅得各处都是的水珠细心擦好，又把纸团随意地投进一边的垃圾桶，趿拉到圣诞树跟前，细密地观察着每一颗挂饰，每一粒灯珠。  
这些都是允浩亲手挂上的。在他的家里，爱人留下的痕迹又添了几分，真的好幸福。

就在这时，允浩裹着一身的寒气撞进了门，他连袜子也没穿，只着了一条单薄的休闲裤，于是在玄关门口踢掉鞋子的时候还在轻轻地晃动着腿部的关节，好像这样就能让他变暖和一点似的。对方手里提了一个方形的蛋糕盒子，它四周被丝滑的绸缎以直角形缠出了个蝴蝶结，看起来满载着某人的心意。  
“你还定了蛋糕？”在中有点惊讶，他本来对即将到来的圣诞是不敢抱有太多期待的，怕失望太大。只觉得能和允浩在一起平平淡淡地庆祝，已经是最佳的度过方式了。  
“嗯，你也吃一点吧。”说着，郑允浩把这蛋糕盒子小心翼翼地安放在圣诞树脚下，才腾出手来把厚重的羽绒外套脱下。  
“别扔沙发上，挂到衣帽间去。”金在中正忙着专心应对这蛋糕的外包装，正眼都没瞧允浩一眼，就知道对方的习惯性动作是什么。听到这人离自己越来越远的脚步声，他不禁抿了抿嘴角，在心底偷笑了一下。  
“还是草莓的啊。”这蛋糕周围满满地缀了不少鲜草莓，在其中间被放置了一个五角星形状的底座，一只活灵活现的白胡子圣诞老人玩偶正站在那里，笑眯眯地看向他。  
“对呀，感觉大部分都会被我吃掉，就定了草莓的。”听话地遵守了爱人同志指令的郑允浩走到在中身边，用大一号的身体把对方收纳进怀里，侧过头对在中说：“今天先送你个蛋糕。”  
“你不减肥了吗——就快要回归了…”金在中忍不住追着允浩的唇轻吻了下，又回过头拆开面前的塑料刀叉，叉了一块草莓喂给对方。  
“我也好久没吃甜食了，今天和你放纵一下。”郑允浩笑了笑，又走去不远处的酒柜拿了瓶红酒出来，摆在金在中面前。“你吃一点蛋糕，然后稍微喝一点？嗯？”  
金在中席地而坐，把这瓶酒紧紧搂紧自己怀里，鼻头突然有点酸涩。“你…圣诞节那天就不用过来了…准备回归应该很忙的，能多睡一会就多睡一会。”其实他知道允浩每次跑过来和他见面，都是从为数不多的睡眠时间里挤出来的，这人马上就要连轴转上一两个月，他有些舍不得让允浩拖着疲惫的身躯赶到他这里，就为了庆祝一个对对方而言可有可无的节日。  
“真的没关系吗？”郑允浩拿了两个酒杯过来，自己也盘腿坐下，拿过来在中抱着的红酒，帮忙打开。  
“啊——等等！”金在中推了推允浩，示意他站到一边去，拿起手机来对着面前的景象录了段小视频后，才拽着这人一块儿坐下，接着说，“没关系啦，我们今天好好庆祝就可以了。”  
郑允浩确认了一下在中的神情，看起来是真的没有什么委屈和不满，于是他将酒瓶里流动的绛红色液体往两个杯子里各倒了一点，分一个塞进对方手里，撞出“叮”的一声清脆的回响。“那么，圣诞快乐，在中。”  
“嗯…圣诞快乐。”在中将杯子里的所有酒液一并顺着喉咙滑进胃里，任凭其温润地在他体内灼出厚重的直线。他咂了咂嘴，品味了下尚未消散的果木香气，又稍微犹豫了一会，还是将酝酿了许久的告白向对方全盘托出：“其实…一直都对你觉得很抱歉…好像没有经过你事先的同意，就以我的方式去爱你了。”他的目光只停在面前的圣诞树上，手却摸索着去抓上允浩的，与其十指相扣。“把你当做我的全部世界的话，你一定会有负担吧。你的世界里会被除了我的更多事物填满，而我对你的侵占就变成了麻烦。”  
“在中啊…”郑允浩见在中突然真挚起来，但其神情却是平和的，连声调都没什么起伏，像是仅仅用客观的视角来分析着某件事。他刚想出声安慰在中，就被对方紧密的话轮堵了回去。  
“我…虽然也有热爱与追求的事物，在工作的部分我可以很投入，享受努力和收获的过程。然而在有你的世界，好像就只能看得到你了，连空气…我都觉得是盘踞在我们之间的第三者。”金在中顿了顿，用轻柔且安稳的声音继续说道：“我内心想向你索取的，已经超出了你能够按部就班给予的程度，而你对我的需要，也仅仅只是我想要献给你的最低限度。”  
“我怕你会觉得负担，觉得辛苦，所以一直也在拼命忍耐着，我也怕你会因为我过于强烈的爱而选择离开我。”金在中叹了口气，还是转身钻进允浩怀里。“连我都觉得自己爱得太过了、太累了，允浩啊。”  
郑允浩心下微动，也被在中这番话感染了些许，于是他搂紧了在中，向对方回应着：“该道歉的应该是我吧，现在还是让你没有安全感，我应该再多陪陪你的。让你一直都在等我，对不起。”  
怀里的人摇了摇头，说着“没有没有，你已经给了我很多了。”郑允浩摸了摸在中的头，想着其实他也很矛盾，既想让在中多将精力专注在自己身上，多爱自身一点，但又自私地想让在中把所有的希望都寄托在那个名为“郑允浩”的依靠身上。可是提及后者，以他现在的程度，并不能做到时时刻刻满足在中的需要，也不能完全让在中的不安感消失。  
所以他们都如此地煎熬着，也不知道主动权到底是在谁手里。  
允浩只能闭着眼靠在金在中颈间，将他们的距离又拉近一些，向对方保证：“在中啊，我一直都在这里。”  
“嗯…”在中的眼底突然有些湿润，他清了清被哽住的喉咙，嗫嚅出一样的话，“我也…一直在这里。”

已经和他一起过了多少个圣诞了呢？好像已经超过了十个。每一个和他共同迎接的节日都像是被扎上蝴蝶结的记忆包裹，随便抖一抖就能拽出一长串同允浩的情感纠葛来。  
今年的圣诞也同样如此，金在中决定把他们今天的回忆也郑重地用漂亮的糖纸与绸缎装点起来，想要在之后的某个日子再次拆开，再重新品一品这酸酸甜甜的内核。  
不管怎么说，今年的圣诞节，有允浩在身边，就已经是最好的礼物了。  
当下的他很幸福。


End file.
